Seeing through her eyes
by buggienettebby
Summary: Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino were all childhood friends. Unfortunately, things happened and soon got separated and never saw each other since then. Now 16 years old, they reunite again at the same highschool. Not much has changed, except for a certain dark haired girl with blue eyes who lost her eyesight from a sickness she battled while in China.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story by me...those who are reading I hope you enjoy this. If you are or currently reading my first book comment your username! I'm thinking of adding someone in Miraculous Switch or this one! ^-^ in the meantime, while I finish up the next chapter of Miraculous Switch enjoy this new story.**

I struggled.

I struggled every waking minute of everyday while lying in a hospital bed, unable to do anything. Moving to China was something amazing, it truly was an experience and I don't regret a single thing while being in this wonderful place surrounded by all of those who I love an love me back.

Unfortunately, we all know how my bad luck always striking at the worst times, I became sick. A disease that attacked the back of my brain near the stem. I would be paralyzed right now, lucky me my eyesight was only slowly disappearing and the disease decided to stop growing and disappear over time after receiving treatment and medication.

Mom and Dad would always be by my side. The moment they broke the news to me that I eventually was going turn out blind, I never wanted to stop looking them.

I sat in my hospital bed, looking at my surroundings, taking in the scenery outside of the trees. I took in the very last bit of detail that I laid my eyes apon. I took in the colors, wondering if I'd able to recall what colors are after dealing with being blind after some years because I knew deep down I'd forget what they are.

Most importantly, I kept a picture in my hands at all times, occasionally I would glance at it hoping I wouldn't ever forget how the smiles of my friends faces looked like. I miss them terribly. Alya, Nino and most importantly Adrien. I studied their faces night and day, but as time passes by so did my vision.

Everyday I felt everything become fuzzier and more unclear than it did the day before. That never stopped me from looking at the picture I held with my best friends. Eventually, it was the last thing I saw before waking up the very next day seeing nothing but black.

Eventually, by the time I was 13 I was let out of the hospital and taken home. I spent time practicing reading in Braile, walking with my cane and typing on my computer. I got used to my new life style quickly and was able to carry on like how I used to.

It was my 17th birthday when I got the news that we were going back Paris. I could have never been so excited in my entire life. I loved the idea of meeting my friends again that I completely forgot the fact that I had no way of knowing where they were. For all I knew, they left Paris and moved elsewhere. As for us, we were going to move back to the same place we left. My parents shut down their current bakery in China and open it in France.

I felt so many emotions just talking about it with maman and papa. I felt so happy and exited that I felt so sick all at the same time. I could picture my parents smiling face in my head which made me smile.

It took hours just to fly back to Paris and I chose to keep myself busy. I wrote in my diary about anything, I played my music and I even listened to a few audiobooks. Occasionally, I'd hear a little kid which I presumed was in the seats right next to ours, ask his mother. "Why is she just staring at the seat" the mother wouldn't answer him and instead tell him to hush up and stop asking.

At one point the mother got up to go to the bathroom and I felt the little kids gaze dead set on me. I bit my lip and turned my head in his direction. Honestly, it probably creeped him out but you can blame me. I can't tell

"Hi!" The little boy shouted. I flinched and smiled. "Hey" I answered. I sense him coming closer. "Why do you stare at everything?" Damn, this kid gets straight to the point. "Well, you see I'm blind" I can tell he was a bit confused, I'm not surprised he was probably 4 or 5. "What does that mean?" I chuckled. "It means I can't see" he became quiet.

I heard tiny footsteps and then felt hands touch my face. "I hope you'll get to see again. Don't give up!" He cheered. I laughed. If only he knew that it was impossible to regain my eyesight again.

"I won't"

After landing in Paris, we took a bus to the Bakery. I heard papa mention delivery trucks were on their way on bringing the rest of our stuff to the house. Maman suggested going to the store and buy some treats for the truck drivers for all their hard work. I would stay and open the store and get to know my new surroundings.

It was harder than I thought.

I bumped into almost everything and I think I broke a few things after they fall down and crash into the floor. I decided to wait for the exploring. Instead I waited outside and typed on my computer. About a few blocks away I can hear a girl complaining.

"I said gold, not silver. It'll look way better on my car don't you understand _anything_? I'll have you know my father can and will get rid of your business seeing how poor the service is"

I rolled my eyes. God, she sounds such a prissy little rich girl complaining about almost anything. Taking everything for granted and not realizing how lucky she was able to have everything she wanted. Her voice drew closer to which I turned my head towards. I felt a small push coming from my shoulder. My computer fell from my hands and knocked my cane from beside me. Hearing it fall to the floor with a loud smack terrified me. It was probably broken...

THATS EVEN WORSE.

That thing cost a lot of money and it won't be easy trying to replace it. I touch around, feeling the cold ground. In search of my tablet, I felt someone push it up towards my fingers. Grabbing it, I felt around for the wall, just to make sure I wasn't going to fall when I stood up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was-oh wow you exactly like someone I knew" The girl who apparently was the one who bumped into me said. A small snort was heard.

"Look at that Sabrina, miss comic book geek has an actual friend over than that DJ freak"

It was that prissy brat I heard from earlier. I grit my teeth, hold back my mean comment. She somehow knew the person who bumped into me, and still decided to start bulling her.

"Dont you have to go to your daddy to complain to? I mean you do it all the damn time. I guess that's what a bitchy brat like you does in her spare time huh?" The girl shot back. I smiled. Hearing a scoff and a nothing but high heels clicking on the sidewalk and slowly become softer.

This person mentioned I looked like someone she knew, Sometimes I forget what I look like, then I remember maman saying; "All you need to remember is Dark hair, Ocean blue eyes, pale-ish skin with freckles on her cheeks" anyone can honestly have those characteristics.

"O-oh? What's her name?" I ask There was a small pause. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" she said happily. My eyes widened... But he could only mean one thing...

"Alya?!"

 **Comment what you think.** **Thank you all for reading. More to come!**

 **P.S sorry for grammar, didn't have time to edit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had never been so happy in her entire life. She never expected to hear Alya's voice anytime soon, she thought she would been somewhere else other than Paris. Marinette was so happy, tears formed in her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever I'm not wasting my time on you" The one who insulted Alya walked away, her heels making loud clicks once more until the noise faded away, Alya spoke. "I swear someone needs to put that girl in her place..." She mumbled. "Anyway, you know my name. I don't believe I've met you before though" Marinette turned her head in the direction of her voice. Marinette grinned. "I am Marinette! Alya it's me!" She screamed excitedly. Alya gasped slightly and proceeded on taking a hold of Marinette, to her surprise Alya's hug lifted her off her feet just a tiny bit.

She never thought that Alya would become taller than her. Although it was only a few inches. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You put your hair up in ponytails, usually you had it down. You changed so much" Setting her down again, Alya noticed Marinette's eyes shifted upwards in the sky. Unfortunately, Marinette couldn't guess exactly how tall she was compared to herself, so she figured she'd just glance upward.

"Uh, girl my eyes are down here" Marinette lowered her gaze back down slightly. Unknowingly, she looked down at the ground. This concerned Alya for a quick second until a thought creeped up in her brain. "Girl, do you need glasses?"

Marinette wondered on her reaction once she tells her she's actually blind. She should right? She's her childhood best friend of course she should. One end of her brain is telling her, the other is begging for her to say it. Although, she didn't want to be treated differently because of her disability. Taking a deep breath she shook her head. "No, I don't" Alya gave a hearty laugh, "Why are you looking at the floor then?"

Marinette felt around for her walking stick until she had it in her hand. "I'm uh...I'm blind" she held up her walking stick. She could feel the shock on her face, kinda like if she can see her expression of shock. "Oh. Oh..oh my gosh wow that's...wait" Alya took a small pause, Marinette couldn't see it, of course, but she could tell it made her best friend full with worry

"you weren't like that when we were kids how did-?"

"Oh honey who's your friend?"

Hearing her voice was when she remembered about her computer. She started to panic, feeling anxious and scared at what her parents might say when they saw it destroyed on the floor. All the money wasted in a expensive piece of technology that was supposed to help her with her needs.

"This is Alya, remember her? We met as kids" Marinette scratched her cheek. Sabrine smiled as Alya shook her hand. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Sabrine giggled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you again" she glanced at her daughter. "Honey, your computer is on the floor you should pick it up or else it'll get dirty" Marinette shot her head up. She felt Alya walk towards her and placed the computer in her hands. Marinette laughed nervously but nonetheless she felt relieved that it wasn't broken.

"Thanks, is the truck here already?" She asked. Sabrine nodded. The door opened and a small ring was heard as it opened. "Yes, but don't worry the movers will help your father. How about you girls come in and I'll go to the store to get some snacks"

Alya proceeded to walk inside, holding the door for Marinette. She held out her walking stick and headed inside slowly. "Thank you Alya" "Anytime girl"

"Things never seem to change" Alya smiled, wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulders. Marinette felt herself smile at the thought of her old home was still left unchanged. It gave her comfort that she was able to to have her old home picture in her head still and not having to miss out on any changes. "Still, girl I wanna know what happened to you all this time, i'm sure i missed out on a lot" Alya squeezed her shoulder. Marinette laughed and nudged her side. "Only if you tell me what i missed in past few years"

"Fair enough"

xxXX Time Skip XXxx

Once Marinette's mother got home from the store, the movers had already moved in the couches and some furniture which the girls sat on and conversed. "No way! Nino's already a DJ at some clubs? How did that happen?" Alya giggled and she sipped some of her her milk. " At the start of Freshman year, he found his passion for music, he was pretty great at mixing so he gave being a DJ a shot. Guess it totally worked out for him" Marinette took a bite of her croissant and gulped it down with the milk.

"That's pretty great, glad things worked out for him. How about you?" She asked. Although she couldn't see, Alya shrugged and sighed, giving her small smile. "I've been hoping to be a reporter but it's been pretty tough choosing what things to report on" Marinette pat her shoulder gently. "No worries, i'm sure something will come along for you to report on" Alya gave Sabrine a a bright smile before turning back to Marinette. She never though that she would be so enthusiastic. Back then she was always quiet and reserved, yet now she talked and opened up a bit.

"Thanks girl. Anyway, let's hear about huh? What have you been up to?" Marinette placed a finger on her chin. She was comfortable talking about her life but she knew Alya was really interested in hearing how she lost her eyesight.

"Well, at a really young age I got this disease which damaged my brain. Over time it reached the part where my brain that processes what I see, which is how I lost my eyesight. I survived and manged to live but I wasn't able to see ever again" Marinette's tone went soft, she didn't want to ruin the mood so she stopped there until she heard a small 'mhm' coming from Alya to continue. Marinette said every detail, how the last thing that she saw before she woke up being completely blind was a picture of them as kids. That definitely touched Alya's heart same went for her own mother.

"Well, I'm just glad my best friend is still alive, you being blind doesn't make me think any different of you. You're one starong girl Mari"

Sabrine looked Alya who looked back and nodded. Sabrine's eyes watered and small tear slipped down her eye as she muttered the words 'Thank you' Alya's tears slipped down her own cheeks and she never thought that she would be glad Marinette wasn't able to see it. Tom came in to see the girls shedding silent tears, and he knew exactly what they were talking about.

Tom gave a soft sigh before hugging his own wife in comfort. "Alya, you live around here right? You think you can get Marinette familiar with the school route?" Alya wiped her tears away only after realizing some of her make up brushed off onto her hand. She laughed to herself and nodded. "Yes sir, that good with you girl?" Marinette smiled and nodded, looking in her direction. "Sure, i'm not too familiar with this place like i used to be" She laughed.

Picking up her walker, she walked towards her parents and gave them small hugs and kisses on her cheeks before leaving outside. Alya took a hold it Marinette's hand and had her place it on her shoulder. Alya took cautious steps while Marinette swung her cane back and forth in front of her, taking mental notes.

"How long until you'll be able walk on your own?" Marinette press her lips together in a thin line. "If I go the same way, then maybe 1 week max" Alya hummed, disappointed. She wanted her to experience new places, until the thought of her being blind settled in. She couldn't see at all. There was no use in taking her places if she couldn't enjoy them.

"I'll come by and take you to school then?" Marinette smiled, grateful that her friend was helping her out. "You don't have to..." She said softly. She could tell that Alya was about to protest. "No, no I don't mind doing it, gotta help my girl out" Marinette sighed, smiling at her comment. She gave her shoulder a squeeze, silently giving her thanks.

"Who else goes to our school besides you and Nino" secretly, Marinette has been hoping to hear something about Adrien. Although, her crush was dying down slightly since she last saw him but still, it peaked her interests. Alya gave a disappointing sigh before answering. Marinette became worried by the tone of her voice. "He hasn't gone to school ever since his dad pulled him out of our first year in middle school. He hasn't returned since"

Marinette frowned but continued not to question it further. "That's too bad" Alya nodded, gently removing her arm from her shoulder and hooked her own around her arm. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually" Alya stopped in front of a coffee shop. "Alright, I gotta stop here for a sec" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we?"

"A coffee shop, I work here. I gotta fix my schedule since school is starting up soon. You wanna come with?" Marinette shook her head, and smiled while feeling around for a chair until Alya guided her too one. "Thanks, and no, I can wait out here" Alya nodded and proceeded to walk in.

Marinette made a mental note that it took only 10 minutes to arrive here. She remembered taking a left from her home, went down the street and proceeded to turn left, walk a few more feet, took a right turn which lead her on a crosswalk, took another right before stopping at where she was. She figured that if she walked the same route again to this coffee shop, she'd have it memorized by the end of the week since it wasn't a very long walk.

As Marinette proceed to stare at the floor, which she thought was her hanDs and started to quietly hum to herself. Adrien walked down the side walk, a black hood draped over his head. He looked to his left and right, pulling his hood closer towards his face in order to hide it.

He was hiding from the cameras and fangirl which he feared would eventually pop up anywhere at any moment. For once, he wanted to spend the afternoon without the media harassing him after recently becoming a famous model. He wasn't big in Paris yet but boy, was he famous in America.

He was on a trip with his father there, said he wanted to start expanding his company. Word got out, he modeled and everything pretty much went viral, making him the most attractive French teenager to become famous in America after just a pair of months. His father decided to continue making partnerships until finally deciding to keep his company in Paris. Moving back just about a month ago after spending 5 years in America sure made him feel happy again.

Although there still were some out there who heard about his arrival in Paris and he knew soon enough, things were probably going to get a bit out of control.

He heard Marinette humming to herself and glanced over before looking straight ahead again. It took him a quick second before he took notice of the girls dark hair which triggered him. He knew he's seen a girl with the same colored hair but he didn't think much of it.

 _Many girls have dark hair, but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

He thought. He bite his lip and shook his head before he continued walking. He shook off the strange feeling he got from the stranger he walked past by but still, the girl remained in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

 **I know I said I was gonna update this along with Miraculous Switch, and I'm sorry I didn't. Ive been getting pretty busy and also had a bit of trouble on this story.**

 **Originally, I was gonna make this really short. Maybe 2 to 3 chapters, but then I decided to make a medium-ish length story. Maybe around 6 to 7 chapters because I wanted to add a little more detail and drama.**

 **I don't know, but I'm a bit conflicted. I might just take this story down until I have it figured out 😅**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sat in his bedroom, the girl he saw the previous day was still in his head. He felt like he _knew_ the girl but he couldn't quite remember who it is where he has seen her. As he recalled, she was by herself. Not knowing she was actually with one of his long time friends, Alya.

"Why are you thinking about it so much?" A tiny voice spoke from behind Adrien. Adrien rolled his eyes but he stopped to think. Why was he thinking so much about it, there was a chance that he was able to run into her again. Adrien shook his head and sighed. "I don't know Nino, but if you saw her, you would have felt the same as I did" Nino took his head out from under Adrien's white desk. He raise his eyebrow and looked at the troubled 17 year old.

It's been about month since Adrien began hanging out with his childhood friend again. After he began modeling at a young age, he was forced into controlled life style. Working constantly and being shut in by his father. He refrained him from contact with his friends and he was forced to do home schooling to prevent it from interfering with his "work".

"Well dude, how did she look like?" Adrien sighed, running his hand through his hair. Trying to recall exactly how she looked like was so difficult due to only glancing at her. "Auughh, black hair, had a tablet in her hands, skinny, her hair was in ponytails" Nino pursed his lips, thinking a bit. "For all we know she could have been American and came to visit. We get tourists all the time ya know" Adrien sighed and shock his head. He had a gut feeling that he knew her, she couldn't just be another girl visiting from some other county. He refused to believe that. "I know, but I _need_ to see her again. I have a feeling Nino" Nino rolled his eyes and his best friends stubbornness to let it go. "Ugh, okay. Maybe Alya knows something, she works at that cafe"

Adrien eyes seemed to sparkle, hoping Alya had some type of information but his mystery girl. "Honestly, Adrien, we need to get you out of the house more" Nino snickered. "It's like your craving human interaction besides me" Adrien felt his check glow. Picking up a pillow, Adrien through it at him.

"Shut up man" Nino burst out laughing, and through the pillow back. "I may be isolated and need to go out and be around others but how about you?" Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at the tanned skinned boy. He looked at him confused. "What about me?" Adrien bit his lip to keep back his laugh.

"You seem to be getting some _female_ human interaction lately no?" Ninos eye widened, his cheeks turned a light pink. Although barley visible, Adrien can tell he was flustered. "W-What are you talking about?" Adrien leaned forward and poked his shoulder. "You and Alya? I know you've been hanging around her more lately, I follow her on Instagram man" Nino's face grew redder, he felt the heat reach his ears.

"So I've been hanging with Alya, she's a cool girl"

"Mm..that all? Is there something your not telling me?" Adrien pressed

"No, my relationship with Alya is nothing like that. We're just friends"

"But you like her"

Nino sighed "yes but..WAIT NO"

Adrien grinned and laughed. "So you do? Aw man, you guys make a good couple"

Nino couldn't help but smile. Although he was slightly annoyed by the interrogation. Adrien wasn't wrong, he did like Alya in a romantic way and it was only recently when he began to notice things about he hadn't before. Adrien pat his back and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck man, have you asked her out yet?"

Nino rubbed his neck and pouted. "N-no? Not exactly..."

"What's keeping you?"

"Right now? Knowing exactly how she's feels. Dude, don't make a big deal, we're just hanging out. I want to take things slow" Adrien nodded, patting his back once more. "I got your back bro"

"Thanks bro"

~•~•~•~•~

The two girls spent the day talking, traveling around and by the time the day was over, Marinette and Alya had talked about their lives growing up. Marinette told stories about growing up in China and her life living in the hospital. Alya told stories about Adrien, Nino and the most hated person in the school.

Chloe, the most annoying and spoiled rich girl who thinks she's adored by everyone. Although Marinette doesn't know her, she can see why Alya would say she's rude. Before, in the morning, she remembered a girl being really rude to Alya when she tried to help her. She didn't know that it was Chloe.

"Ill stay by your side so, you won't have to worry with dealing with _her_ " Alya laughed, sipping her warm drink. They were up on Marinette's balcony (with the help of Alya she was able to find it). Marinette giggled, sipping her own drink. "Glad to hear that bit sucks that you've been dealing with that brat all by yourself though" Alya shrugged

"Eh, well, I've got Nino"

Marinette grinned. She would have began to tease her best friend if she saw Alya's blush when she mentioned Nino and the goofy smile she had on her face. Marinette didn't have to _see_ anything. She could _sense_ that the girl had a soft spot towards the boy. She heard the small sigh she gave out and noticed how her voice became slightly softer and quieter.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Marinette moved her head towards Alya. She stiffened and her blush grew. "Ah, what! N-no of course I don't! We're only friends" Marinette leaned forward, squinting her eyes. It's not like that helped, all she saw was darkness with small splotches of faint light.

"Then how come you're blushing?" Marinette giggled. Alya's eyes widen, only one thing came to mind. _Was she able to see this entire time?_

"How did you..?" Marinette pulled backward, holding her stomach as she laughed. "I can't see anything if your thinking other wise. I guess I can just...tell that you are" Alya's heart was pounding in her chest. "Dang girl! Don't play with me like that, I was starting to think the whole 'you being blind' was a joke" Alya playfully shoved Marinette who did the same back.

"Sorry! I wish I could have see your face though" she stuck her tongue out, snickering. Alya rolled her eyes, still a bit flustered. "Well...in all honesty. You're not wrong" Marinette gasped, excited for her to continue.

"You like him?"

"Maybe..."

"Is he cute?"

"Definitely"

Marinette paused, tapping her chin with her finger.

"He hasn't given you hickey's has he?" She stated in a serious tone. Once more Alya flushed. She covered her face, feeling her cheeks and ears burn.

"Marinette!"

Once her laughing died down, both girls finished their drinks and headed inside. "I'm sure Nino likes you. Why would he just ask you out to places all the time?" Alya fiddled with her phone in her hands. "Maybe he just thinks of it as two friends just hanging out" Marinette clicked her tongue.

"Wouldn't he invite his other friends?"

Alya couldn't argue with that. Maybe she did have a chance with him after all.

"I guess we'll just wait and see"

•~•~•~•~•~

 **(A/N: _Nino texting_** _Alya texting_ **)**

Once Alya left the bakery, her phone buzzed and blinked, indicating she got a text message. She leaned against the wall and opened it.

It was from Nino

 ** _Hey did you by any chance stop by your work today?_**

Alya raised her eyebrow, feeling slightly creeped out. She in fact did stop by, but how did he know?

 _Yeah, why?_

 _ **Adrien was there and saw some girl. He freakin over it and is determined to figure out who it is. Thought maybe you might have seen her.**_

 _What? What girl?_

 ** _He said she was waiting outside. Dark hair, pigtails, pale skin. Sound familiar?_**

Alya nearly gasped and dropped her phone in shock. Adrien saw Marinette, yet he didn't recognize her. Of course he wouldn't, he hasn't seen her since they were kids. What startled her was Nino mentioning Adrien in the first place which got here wondering when they started hanging out again.

 _Nino... •-•_

 ** _What? •.•_**

 _He saw Marinette •0•_

 ** _Wha.? Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The one hung out with when we were kids?_**

 _Yes, that Marinette. She's back in Paris!_

Before she typed her response, she got a call. Nino seemed more happy than she thought he would be.

 ** _How did you find her?! How long has she been here? Adrien is going to flip!_** He screamed through the phone. Alya flinched and laughed.

"Dang! Calm down, you nearly killed my ear drum. Her family is opening a bakery here, living in the same house though" Alya bit her lip, wondering if she should mention the fact that she is now blind.

 **" _Ohh, cool. I'll stop by after class then"_** Alya began to walk away from the bakery, in the direction on her house. As she walked, light drops of rain trickled down the dark sky and onto her face. She realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt, so we was definitely going to get soaked by the time she reached her house.

"Oh, she's starting class with us tomorrow. You'll get to see her then but there's something I need to tell you first" the line went silent.

 ** _"What's that..?"_**

Taking a deep breath and stopped walking, now taking shelter. She felt like she should tell Nino just yet but..she _really wants_ to. **" _Uh, Alya?"_** Alya bit her lip again and squeezed her eyes. "Ah! I'm going home but it's...it's raining and I don't have a jacket. Pick me up?" Alya face palmed but she was proud of her quick thinking. Alya heard a sigh come from the line. **"** _ **I'll be right there, honestly Alya what would you do without me** " _grinning, she chuckled. _I don't know but I rather have you around for a long time._

 _"_ Beats me, I'll see ya later"

* * *

 **A/N: YAY extra long chapter. Haha, I feel likes it's been awhile...I apologize for the lack of updates on both stories. Im having a really tough time on Miraculous Switch so bare with me for a couple more days.**

 **In the mean time, hopefully you guys enjoy this and I'll figure out some other things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Yay. Hope this was worth the wait. Haha, I'd also like to mention that one person has already guessed what's going to happen to Marinette. I WAS SO SURPRISED. Good job to you lol.**

* * *

The sun rose at about 4:45 in the morning and Marinette laid on her bed wide awake. She became restless. It was going to be her first day at a public school and she was way too excited to sleep. The entire night, all she did was think about the following day. She couldn't wait to start going to school. It's been such a long time that she actually missed going to school.

As she laid in her bed , she thought about a lot of things. Everything was so new. Feeling happiness and hope For the start of something new. She had the chance of changing everything in her life for the better after losing one of her senses. Marinette sighed happily while clutching her cat shaped pillow in her arms, squeezing tightly. She felt around under her pillow, in search for a brick like device.

"Time. 6:45 am" the plastic brick spoke in its electronic, male voice. The brick, or communicator as she called her read aloud things like text messages and the time. It's a pretty neat tool for her to use she had to admit. Sighing once more, Marinette realized she's been awake more most of the night, getting minimal sleep. Still, she felt slightly energized but she knew herself all to well. Surely she was going to crash halfway through the day.

Getting ready, she felt around for her clothes that were previously picked out by the help of her mother. Putting them on with ease until she heard muffled talking coming from downstairs.

'Alya must be here already' she thought. In just a matter of seconds, Sabrine entered the room along with Alya. "Oh honey, you're already awake? Ayla's here to pick you up" Marinette smiled, taking the backpack her mother handed her.

Every since she became blind, her and Sabrine have developed a system that makes Marinnetes life easier to find things around her room without having to constantly use her walker.

"Thanks mom. I'm ready when you are Alya"

Taking her by the hand, the girls made it outside and walked in the direction of the high school. Marinette could feel the warmth of the sunshine on her skin. Compared to her room, she saw a change in light. Fuzzy, pitch black but she could register some speck of light. Smiling, Marinette gripped Alya's shoulder softly as they walked.

"Nino is going to be so excited to see you again" Alya grinned, remembering the conversation they had the previous night. Marinette giggled. "Oh really?" Marinette felt Alya's head nod. "Yeah! I told him you came back to Paris. He was pretty glad, I wasn't the only one who missed you"

Almost instantly, Marinette frowned. If Alya told Nino about her sudden return to Paris, what kinds of things did she mention to him? The fact she's blind maybe? In hindsight, Marinette never mentioned to Alya to keep it a secret in the first place so she shouldn't be mad or even upset. Still, it did bug her somewhat. Noticing her frown and discomfort, Alya felt nervous, afraid that she said something wrong.

"I didn't tell him" Surprised, Marinette raised her eyebrow curiously. "What?" Alya rubbed her neck. "I didn't tell him you were blind. I figured that you'd want to say it so I resisted" Marinette slowly felt at ease. "Oh. Oh thank you Alya, I was wondering if you mentioned it or not" Marinette felt embarrassed. It was a silly thing to get worked up about but even so, she shrugged it off.

"No, it's your biz to tell girl, not mine" Marinette could almost picture her grin. Arriving to the school certainly changed the mood. It became a lot noisier. She heard screams of excitement, screams and groaning about classes and other things. Marinette felt a bit overwhelmed by the noise, she's still so new to everything. "Alright, the classroom is upstairs and there is no elevator here's so you're probably gonna-"

"HEY ALYA!" Marinette flinched, hearing a deep male voice scream from behind her. She felt Alya shift and instantly let go of her best friends shoulder. "Nino!" She said happily.

 _Nino? Geez, his voice is so deep..._ Thought Marinette. She shouldn't have been so surprised, she knew that guys voices changed as...they progressed into adulthood. All she could really remember was his high, childish voice.

"This is Marinette" Alya's tone changed slightly from happy to worried, something Marinette detected instantly. Smiling, Marinette looked upward. A bit high since she couldn't exactly tell how tall he was. Nino gave the blind girl a funny look, but still didn't question it.

"Hey Nino, it's been awhile huh?" She said holding out her hand. Nino took it and slowly followed her gaze. "Yeah, dude what's up? I'm right here" Marinette bit her lip and felt her checks flush a bit. She couldn't tell what he was doing and it was a bit frustrating. She heard Alya sigh. "Uhm...Nino. Alya didn't tell you but..I'm blind" she let it out slowly.

Nino stepped back, shocked and looked at Alya, hoping it was some kind of prank. She only nodded her head, frowning. "N-no way. How did you-?" Marinette held her hand up. "I'll explain later. I'll need some help getting up the stairs and it might take a bit of time..shouldn't we head to the classroom?" It's not that she wanted to avoid the subject, what she said was true. It takes forever to get her up the stairs since she's afraid of something happening. Still, it didn't feel right that she should talk about while almost the entire Senior class was gathered around in one school.

Nino smiled and hooked his arm around hers, Alya copied his actions. "The stairs aren't that long, I'm sure it won't take long" she laughed. Marinette rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You're gonna regret saying that"

And of course, Marinette was right.

After arriving to the second floor, the bell had already rung and students pushed passed them in a hurry. Tired and slightly frustrated, Alya took a deep breath and let it out with ease. Marinette giggled.

"How. Is. This. Possible. It took us 10 minutes! Just to walk up 15 steps. Damn, Marinette you weren't kidding" Nino held onto Marinette's arm as she used her cane to feel around, getting familiar with her surroundings. "Alya, relax! No need to lose you're cool, you need to be more patient" He joked. Alya poured, she definitely needed to work on that even if he was joking about it.

"Fine" she said crossing her arms.

Upon entering the classroom, the teacher stopped mid sentence and the entire eyes of the class was on them. Frankly, Marientte knew the teacher was beyond mad after seeing them entering class late. "Nino, Alya. So glad you decided to join class today, is there a reason why you arrived late?" The teacher walked towards the three standing at the door.

Alya and Nino nodded and motion towards her. "We were helping our friend here. She's starting class today" to the teachers surprise, she knew who they were talking about. He smiled faded and she nodded, pleased by the reasonable excuse they both had.

"I'm sorry, I had a hard time going up the stairs. It's my fault they're late" Marinette began to apologize. The teacher shook her head and took Marinette's patting on it slightly.

"No need to apologize. It was something reasonable, they won't be punished" she walked back to her desk and Alya led her to the open seat next to hers while Nino sat in his. Marinette knew that everyone was staring at her and it gave her slight discomfort. She began to hear whispering and murmuring among the class until the teacher reestablished order. Marinette pulled out her own tablet and began typing away as the class session continued. Occasionally, Marinette needed help with a few things but other than that everything went swell.

Nino smiled to himself as he glanced at Alya helping Marinette. Hearing her giggle and smile made his heart race. Turning back to focus on his work, Nino grabbed at his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. He remembered what he was talking to Adrien about the day before.

 _Is it too soon to ask her out?_

Not wanting to think about it, he shrugged it off and focused on his work until the bell rang.

•~•~•~•~•~

"You're a tough one Mari" Nino said, chewing on his sandwich. "At least your back, now we can go hang out together" Marinette nodded, stuffing her face with food. She wasn't used to waiting at until certain hour to be able to eat. "Agreed, it's kinda fun being able to go to school again Ive got to admit"

"We should go to the movies later" Said Alya. Ninos eyes lightened up, he and Adrien were planning on spending he day at the park. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to bring the girls along as well.

"How about lunch at the park and then the movies? Adrien and I planned to go to the park, you wanna join?" Just mentioning Adrien sent chills up Marinette's spine. Alya looked at the slightly taller teen shocked. "Since when have you and Adrien been hanging out?" She asked. Nino shrugged.

"Just recently, I was at his place yesterday. He's officially free from modeling for the next few months" Marinette grinned, feeling her stomach turn in nervousness and excitement. "I'll be happy to hear that you're-" Nino realized something in that moment. Alya definitely confirmed that Marinette was the girl Adrien was fawning over yet he still hasn't informed his best friend about it.

Marinette was the mystery girl.

"What's wrong Nino?" Marinette questioned. "Nothing, nothing. I'll call Adrien and let him know you girls are coming over" he stepped away from the two girls. _Adrien's going to flip, it was Marinette this whole time and he's going to be a lot happier knowing its her._ He thought.

" _Hello?"_ Adriens voice rang from the other end.

"Dude, good news. I found who your mystery girl is, I'm bring her and Alya with us to the park later"

Nino heard a small squeal coming from his phone and then a small scream indicating he must have fell off something.

 _"Give me more details man. I need the details. Who is she?"_

* * *

 **Annnnnnd done. It took me forever ( even though it shouldn't have considering how long it is) but it looks like I'll be updating one story at a time. Sorry! I am busy with school and my family seems to always interfere in the most awful times.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien was so excited that he practically spun out of his movable chair from his desk. The stupid smile on his grin gave away how happy he was to just see a girl. He didn't think of it as meeting just any girl, Nino specifically said that he was bringing her and Alya along so he assumed that Alya and Nino personally knew the girl, yet he was tortured and not getting specific information.

Adrien cocked his head to the side, holding the phone in between his shoulder and cheek. "Nino come on! I want to know more" he tried not to let himself sound desperate and whiny. He will be able to meet her later anyway, he should surprise himself and rush it so fast. He's only meeting one person, why is he making it a big deal?

"Dude chill. You'll see her in like an hour or so. Make sure you come on time" Adrien sighed and nodded. "Got it" The ringing of a bell was heard behind him which caught his attention. A black cat appeared, jumping around and clawing at a lose piece of string that was attached to the floor. Hanging up, Adrien smiled as he stared the small black kitten. He had found the poor cat on his way home, stuck in the metal bars of his house.

The cat doesn't have a tag that indicates who the owner is but it had a small, yellow bell attached around its neck. Adrien lowered his body on the floor, observing the kitten pounce around. Adrien had to find the owner of the small cat, but he rather keep the animal. It kept him company.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nino, Alya and Marinette headed back to class. Alya and Nino were busy talking to each other that they didn't notice and old man on the floor, clearly hurt. The man pleaded for help, his was weak but it was somewhat audible. Marinette was the only one who was able to hear it but she couldn't tell where the cry for help was coming form. Alya and Nino's laugh was drowning it out. Listening closer and concentrating on the voice, she was as able to guess where it was coming from.

Walking towards the voice, she waved her walking stick slowly, making sure that it didn't hit the person in case she was to close to them. "Hello? Are you okay?" She asked. She heard a loud moan which made her stop in her tracks. "Oh yes miss, I'm down here" the fragile voice made her heart break. He was in need of assistance but could she really help him? Marinette squatted, offering the man a hand who gratefully took it and pulled himself up.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. How can I repay you" he stated. The old man knew right away that she was blind, and he knew that he could give her something to change her life. Smiling, the old man shook Marinette's hand quickly. "No need, just glad to help"

"Marinette! Let's get back inside" Alya said running up to the dark haired girl. She stopped, seeing the elder man. "Hello sir, is there anything you need?" She asked politely. The man shook his head, "I was in a bit of trouble, but your friend here helped me" Nino came beside Alya and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be heading in now, take care sir" Nino finished.

"You as well" he said once the teens walked away.

Marinette couldn't explain it, but she got a strange feeling after talking to the unknown man. She didn't exactly like feel bothered by it but still, there was strange happy, weight lifting feeling in her chest. She felt like something was about to happen. Something good.

Marinette couldn't help but shale the feeling off, and in fact she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Once they got to class, a teacher waited near Marinette's seat. She held a computer and some papers in her arms. She was tall, light brown hair with a small braid and she wore a pair of jeans with a light blue crop top. The moment she saw Marinette, she nervously walked over to the young girl and began to introduce herself.

"Hi Marinette, I'm Stephanie. I'm here to help you with your Braile reading and learning" Marinette smiled, but she could tell that she was nervous. "That sounds great" Stephanie smiled, her nervousness seemed slip away slightly. Seeming more at ease. "Alright well, I need to ask her a couple of questions. Have you practiced reading Braile before?" Marinette nodded slowly, lightly tapping her finger under her chin. "I have before, although I think I do need more practice" Nodding, Stephanie placed a piece of paper in her hand.

"See if you can you read this" running her fingers through it multiple times, Marinette pursed her lips, trying to get a sense of the bumps she's running her fingers across on. "Does it say 'Marinette'?" Chuckling, Stephanie nodded. "Very good! Guess you do have a sense of it. I'll came back later to talk with you more about what we'll be doing together"

Marinette heard the clicking of her heels disappear, assuming that she was gone. Alya helped her to her seat and the lesson began.

For the first day it was pretty interesting for her. She heard all the groans that the class gave out after the teacher began to talk about presentations. She heard the reports the students gave and took a note about how silent it became. She heard some students stutter, those spoke lowly and softly. Others spoke loudly, full of confidence. She noted the little things people did like ask to to go the bathroom, ask questions during presentations and lectures. Everything was so different than how she expected.

After class, many gathered around the new girl. Asking questions that seemed semi-bothersome to Marinette but still, she answered them modestly. Alya and Nino pulled her away despite people protesting that they just wanted to talk. She was basically the celebrity of the school for the time being and it was definitely getting on a certain blonde headed girls mind, and she was not happy.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Let's go. Adrien should already be there. That boy needs to learn the importance of not being late" Marinette laughed slightly. "Why is he always late?" She asked. Nino shrugged and sighed. "His dad crams lots of things to do during the day. Fencing, Chinese, Piano, school, modeling. He was so busy we never got to hung around much" Marinette nodded and bit her lip anxiously.

So that's what he does during the day, he never seems to catch a break. She thought. She felt Alya pull her arm slightly, telling her to could no longer feel the sun, but it felt surprisingly cooler than before. "We're here girl" Marinette smiled. She felt so refreshed and so at ease. Smiling, Marinette closed her eyes, not that it made a difference, it just felt right. "Now all we got to is wait for the- oh there he is, dude over here!"

Marinette flinched at his scream, but she felt nervous the moment she realized that Adrien was actually here. She heard footsteps and a few laughs. "Hey Nino! Okay I'm here...who-" Marinette gulped as she felt Alya shift her body in front of hers. She felt Adriens gaze on her, making her heart beat faster and feel suddenly really anxious.

"Marinette?" She heard him gasp. "Is that really you?" Nodding and remaining silent she was pulled into a small hug by Adrien. "So, your the girl I saw at the cafe shop. I haven't seen you since we were kids"

And really pretty he thought. Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his back. "Yeah.." She blushed slightly.

"She's been in China this whole time dude, we got a lot of catching up to do" Marinette and Adrien let go of each other. "That we do" the blonde looked down at the girl and smiled. He found it weird that she didn't smile, except, she looked towards the floor.

"Mari?" He looked at his childhood friend, concerned. "What's wrong?" Adrien looked at his friends. Both nervously turning away, trying to avoid answering the question. That seemed to slightly annoy Adrien.

"Adrien...I'm blind"

* * *

 **So...this update wasn't..much? I'm sorry, but I'll be posting a chapter about this length maybe every other day. Miraculous Switch I really my top priority.**

 **Thank you for reading :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Adrien...I'm blind"_

The blonde couldn't process what his long time childhood friend said. _Blind? What is she talking about? How did she get blind in the first place?_ Nothing made sense to him, but then again, it's been quite sometime. Adrien looked Marinette, then towards his friends. Alya and Nino looked away, avoiding to meet his eyes.

"You're...Blind? What? How? You were fine-" Marinette held her hand out, In hopes of touching his arm to make him stop talking. She wasn't aware for Adrien's now, tall structure. Her hand failed to find him as she stretched it out and nearly lost her balance. He held her, catching her before she could fall.

"Ah..thanks" she wanted to get him to stop talking but never intended to fall on him to do so. She felt embarrassed, but either way she accomplished what she wanted. "I'll explain"

It must have been the 3rd time she had to explain what happened to her as a kid, frankly it was nice to have her true friends back. They all loved and care enough to listen and work around her disability without treating her indifferently. They all saw her as the same person she was 10 years ago, just with a small change.

Marinette felt at ease, knowing her friends accepted it. She felt two hands grab a hold of her own. One hand was bigger than hers. Marinette felt the heat on her cheeks at the thought of Adrien holding her hand. "I'm glad you back Marinette" Adrien whispered in her ear. Her cheeks blared and she turned the other way. Hearing Alya laugh made her feel slightly more embarrassed. Alya took marinettes guiding stick.

"Let me be your guide Mari, trust me okay?" Marinette became hesitant but she agreed.

"Come on let's go some fun!" Alaya exclaimed, pulling on her hand, Marinette was dragged along. Marinette smiled and began to quicken her pace. It's been awhile since she'd walked quickly or run at all. It was really dangerous since the only thing she could tell what was in front of her was touching the floor with her cane. Marinette gave her full trust upon Alya and let herself feel free, not wanting to worry if she was going to get hurt or not.

Meanwhile back at home, a short and now older man walked into the shop. He stroke his beard while observing the bakery and nodding to himself. The day he encountered Marinette, he felt like hes seen her before somewhere, thats when he remembered Sabrine. He figured he should pay the women a nice visit for a change. He knew the bakery was shut down since they moved, now seeing Marinette, he figured his long time friend was back in business.

Although, that was only a hunch. He never would have guessed that he was actually right.

Business was slow, maybe 4 or 5 inside the bakery. Things were calm., just like the day he met Sabrine. Walking up to the counter, he rung the small bell on the counter and waited. Sabrine walked out from behind the small entry, which the pastry cart blocked. "I'll be right with you" The old man grinned and awaited patiently for the woman to recognize him.

"That fine, take your time" recognizing the voice, Sabrine shot her head up and gawked at the man before her. "Fu..." The smiled and gave a small hello. "It's been a long time...w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, holding her hand against her chest. The man held up a small jewelry box and she gasped gently.

"I haven't worn them since i was younger...is there something wro-" Fu held up his hand, stopping the older women from talking. "I'm actually here for your daughter, Marinette" Sabrine's eyes welled up with tears. One hand she was happy she was receiving a very important gift, the mother side of her feared for the most. She was unable to see anything, how will she be able to carry out to be a crime fighting superhero? Now that Fu started giving out the miraculous again, she feared that there was a bigger problem at hand.

Exactly like last time.

"Fu...you don't mean" The man nodded.

"Yes, im most certain she's capable of handling things"

"Marinette is-"

"Blind? I know"

Sabrine was getting slightly irritated. Marinette wasnt able to handle being on her own, as a mother, she wanted to refuse the offer and keep her protected. Still, Marinette was being chosen for this, she needed to put a little more faith in her own daughter. Closing her eyes, Sabrine sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine, but i need to tell my husband about this. With all due respect, Marinette is blind, how is she going to handle the responsibilities" she whispered. Fu grinned and tapped his fingers against the table before taking a quick glance around the room.

"Sabrine, she has the power of creation along with the power to heal. With that power, i'm sure she'll have the ability to regain her eyesight" that definitely intrigued Sabrine. "She'll be able to see again?" She asked hopefully. Master Fu nodded. "I see potential in your girl Sabrine, she's the one"

"I hope your right" silently in her head, she was practically begging that it would come true.

Xxx Timeskip xxX

Marinette hung her arm around Alya's as they walked out of the movie theater. Of course, Marinette wasn't able to see it, but still, at least she wasn't deaf so she could enjoy the monologue and jokes.

"That movie was so predictable! You knew he was going to be turned into a mutant the moment he touched that radioactive weapon" Nino argued. "It was not predictable! There's was nothing in the movie that have possibly hit towards that happening" Alya argued back. "Maybe you weren't paying attention" Alya rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Whatever"

Marinette smiled to herself, hearing the arguing between them. Knowing she has a crush on him gave her even more of a reason to tease her. Their arguments were funny to listen to and they sound like a married couple. Adrien couldn't keep himself from taking small glances at Marinette.

 _Marinette is certainly a pretty one. She's changed a lot ._ Adrien thought. Instantly his cheeks warmed up and a small smiled placed on him lips. Was he really developing a small crush on his friend? She just came back from China after all, he still needed to get to know her better, as did she. She hardly knows a single thing about him. Adrien shook his head slightly and decided to not jump to conclusion, he didn't have a crush on her. At least that's what he repeated in his head so many times.

The first stop was stopping by Marinette's place first. The bakery had a closed sign on in, but the lights were still on inside. Alya gave back her cane, and gave her a hug. "This concludes our day, how was it for a 'welcome back to Paris' gift?" Marinette giggled. "Fantastic, thank you guys for today" The three of them grinned, feeling pleased that she had a great time.

"No problem" they answered. Marinette held her hand out to feel for the doorknob. "I'll come by tomorrow, good night" Alya said. Before the girl went inside, the two boys squeezed past her and gave Marinette a side hug. "Nice to have ya back Mari"

Oh the joys of friendship.

Once she was inside her home, she called out to her mother. "Mom! Im home" Sabrine walked into the living room from their kitchen and hugged her daughter. "Hey honey, did you have a good day with Alya?" Marinette nodded and yawned. "Yeah, we watched a movie and had lunch, i'm a bit tired though so i'm going up to bed" Nodding, her mother helped her up the stairs and into her room. As Sabrine shut her door, she sighed deeply, before down the stairs into the living room.

Marinette felt something off when she entered her room. Feeling around, everything was in proper order. Maybe she just felt weird because she was so used to having a big room. Walking to her bed, she plopped herself on it and sighed contentedly. In the process, grabbing her tablet from her bedside table. Placed on the tablet was a small and bulky box. It was semi-soft at the top of the box, almost like a pattern was on it.

The bottom and sides were smooth and felt glassy. Marinette picked it up, curiously opening the box. Her fingers traced on the inside and felt the small, plastic object inside.

"Hi!" A tiny voiced squeaked out. Startled, Marinette froze in her place. She didn't recognize the voice. _Is someone in my room?_ She wondered.

"W-Whos t-there...?" Tikki was floating right in front of her face. She looked generally concerned for her next miraculous holder, she wasn't able to see her. "Don't freak out okay? My name is Tikki and i'm a Kwami...you can't see me can you?" she asked.

Marinette shook her head. "No, i'm blind. Uh..what is a kwami? What am I holding?" Marinette began to blurt out with a whole bunch of questions all at once, not giving her new friend a chance to speak.

"Ill explain everything"

* * *

 **I'm a disappointment to all who are reading this. I haven't had any time on my hands to update either of my stories. Hopefully, my update schedule will stay consistent soon enough once school gives a damn break...**

 **Next chapter will be longer**

 **Thanks for reading! Comment and Share!**


	7. Chapter 7

"ill explain everything"

The next day morning, Marinette thought what she saw last night was just a dream, but when she woke up to a small squeal and a high pitched voice say "Good Morning" after a light scream, she realized that it was all real.

After she ate breakfast and got ready for the day, Tikki rambled on about the miraculous power and what it is. Marinette indulged herself into more self doubt about becoming a Hero much less wielding the powers. Tikki took a hold of the jewelry box and placed it in Marinette's hand so she could take a hold of the earrings. Marinette felt the box and its smooth texture. The glassy like bumps rubbed against the tip of her fingers.

"You were chosen Marinette, I know you can be capable of doing this" Tikki encouraged. Marinette bit her lip nervously, yet her expression was just full of sadness and rejection.

"I-I don't know...Tikki i'm blind, how am i supposed to help anyone?" She sighed. Tikki was smiling despite the uncomfortable atmosphere. "What if i told you, when you transform. You regain your eyesight?" Marinette remained silent. Did she hear her right? Was she able to get her eyesight back? The doctors weren't able to do it, what makes her think that she'll be able to get it back after becoming a superhero?

"How do I know that it'll happen?" Marinette asked. Tikki's lighten up knowing she peaked Marinette's interest. "One way to find out" Tikki finished. Marinette was internally screaming. She couldn't believe that she convinced herself to take this job, knowing there's a minimal chance to regain her eyesight again. Taking one out of the box, she felt around her earlobe and found the small puncture. Slipping the, both in, she waited.

Feeling something in front of her face, she assumed it was Tikki and smiled. "Alright, now what?" She asked the kwami. "You say 'Spots On', but before you do, i won't appear" confusion struck the teen. "Why?" Tikki placed her paw under her tiny chin and thought on how to explain it. "I'm kwami, but i also give you your powers and make you transform" Marinette nodded her head slowly, semi-understanding it.

"Okay then, Spots On"

After a few moments, Marinette kept her eyes shut, feeling anxious. She wanted to believe that she was able to see again, her hopes were high. What would she do if it was a joke? That's what she was afraid of. Slowly, Marinette opened her eyes, her eyes blurred and the light became extremely sensitive. Shadows and blurred images appeared, mixing with color as her vision focused. Flinching from the bright light, Marinette gasped lightly.

She had gotten her eyesight back. She stood there, taking in her surroundings. The color of her walls, the furniture, everything. She felt the tears leak down from her eyes and onto her cheeks. "Oh my god...I can see. I can see!" She cheered excitedly while crying. "Thank you Tikki" she whispered. She took a good look at herself, seeing herself in a red suit with black spots. She played around with the yoyo that was tied around her waist.

Excited, she walked out to the balcony, swinging her yoyo in the air. She later caught on that she was able to swing from building to building. Marinette, found herself laughing and staring at the most oddest things. She was happy, she never wanted to go back to her normal life. It's been awhile, regaining her sight again made her realize how much she missed it. How much she wanted it back on the first place even though she claims she can do just fine without it.

While out and about, Marinette spotted some walking around the area towards her bakery. Two people, a boy and a girl both tanned skinned, walked hand and hand, laughing as they talked. The male wore a hat, glasses and headphones around his neck while the girl held her phone with the other hand, wearing a flannel shirt, her glasses and her light blue colored jeans.

"Nino! Come on we have to hurry! Marinette is probably already up, I wanted to surprise her" instantly she recognized the voice as Alya. She eyed the girl, surprised. She never imagined her to look like that for some reason. The boy next to her was Nino, he was pretty cute, she had to admit and was really tall compared to how he looked like when she last remembered.

"Alya chill, i don't think she'll be able to go anywhere without having someone around" He stated. Marinette pursed her lip, slightly frowning. She was able to take care of herself and walk around during the day. Being blind didn't let her stop her, in fact, since they say one sense is gone, the others kick in and become stronger. Specifically her hearing and body senses.

"She can take care of herself Nino, they do say that when one of your senses goes away, the others become stronger" Nino shrugged and laughed. "Alright, whatever" Marinette had the sudden urge to flip off the building and showing herself in front of her friend, but something in her told her not to. Maybe she should keep it a secret until maybe the time was right. Would they ever believe it's her?

Probably not. She thought. Going with her gut, she decided to go back to her room. She was fast enough to arrive just in time to her the doorbell ring. How do I take this off? She panicked. "Detransform?" She said softly. Nothing happened. "Spots off" That did it. Unfortunately, her vision blurred, colors faded until eventually, her vision was completely gone again. Disappointed, the young girl felt around for her cane, finding it in its usual spot and plopped in her bed.

"How was it?" The high pitched voice asked. Tikki floated near her face to give Marinette the sense of where she was in the room. "It was amazing, I can't be believe I was able to see again. It was wonderful, I'm ready to transform again" Marinette giggled slightly. "Don't worry, you can transform whenever you want, just make sure you keep us a secret" Marinette would have questioned it if it wasn't for Alya spontaneously bursting into her room.

"Marinette! Are you awake?" She asked, in a quiet voice. Marinette turned to the sound of her voice and smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Were going out for coffee, Adrien invited us to hang out. Want to come along?"

"Yes!" She said that a little too quickly. Alya laughed, and took a hold of he arm. "Let's go then, Nino came with me to buy some snacks on the way" Alya stood next to her, helping her up before glancing at her ears. "Nice earrings, they're cute" Surprised, she froze and smiled the best she could. "Ah, thank you. It was a gift" mentioning the earrings, Marinette feared for the magical creature that was left behind in her room. Thankfully, it hid so Alya didn't notice, but she was leaving her behind, what if her mother found out?

Meanwhile the teens were getting set and making their way towards the Agreste household, Adrien sat in a chair, placed his hand together on the table as his Father sat on the other end. "I allowed you to continue your studies, now there something we need to discuss" Adrien tried his best to suppress his sigh and eye roll as he waited for him to continue.

"Since your still continuing your photoshoots, your popularity has increased and so is the demand for interviews, magazine covers and such" Adrien sat there listening, semi-spacing out. "Since Miss Bourgeois is pretty much well known around Paris for being The Mayor's daughter, I'd like for her to join you in the photoshoots" Now that got his attention.

He didn't have anything against Chloe, they've known each other since they were little but her attitude and character as a person got significantly worse. He didn't wanna admit it, the way he's seen her talk bad about people and manipulate those around her to get what she wants. Deep down, he knew that old self was still there, she was just hiding it.

"W-what?" He mumbled. Gabriel's head nodded as his phone began to ring. "I don't want to argue with you, I gotta take this" he stood up, irritated and answered the phone call. Irritated himself, he ran his hand through his hair, pushing his blonde locks out of his face. Groaning, he pulled himself up from the table and headed to his room. Of all people, it had to be Chloe, the one he, along with others can't stand.

People will just assume they're dating, something he thinks critics and journalist will say if they start doing photo shoots together or seen hanging around. He needed help surviving this. Adrien threw himself on his bed. A shiny object caught his attention from his glass table in the middle of his room. A tiny black box sat on the table, slightly sparkling in the sunlight that shined through the window.

Slowly making his way over to it, he grabbed it in hand. It looked like a ring box. This wasn't here before. He thought. About to open it, Natalie knocked on his door then opened it. "Adrien, your friends are here. Should I tell them to come up?" Placing his attention towards her, he nodded. As she left, he looked at the box in his hand again before stuffing it in his pocket and walked over to greet his friends.

* * *

 **Goodness...this is late and short 😅 I apologize you guys, this was supposed to be kind short but I just kept writing and...yeah.**

 **Schools been semi-bad to deal with and I know we just recently had Thanksgiving break but I got busy going out and buy stuff on Black Friday xD hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon again**


	8. Adoption

**Hi! Okay so..I know many are liking this story and wait for me to write more. Truth is was just winging it xD I'm sorry, this was only supposed to be a filler story lasting like...5 chapters? But it seems like I'm writing more than that and my idea for this really...pretty much gone. 😅**

 **If anyone wants to take over this story they can. I'm putting this up for adoption. If you choose to there are a few rules I have.**

 **Since it's my work, I'll allow you to use my first 5 chapters. If you decided to edit them or keep them as is, say you got my permission to use them. Otherwise, people who have read this beforehand will think you just copied and then all hell breaks loose.**

 **Also, please tag me! I'd like to know and read it**

 **Sorry for letting you all down, I just rather get this message out of the way since I want to focus on other stories.**

 **Please understand... I'm really sorry and hate to see this story go, but I don't want to shove it aside and have people demand more chapters.**


End file.
